Współ
by Daghmarre
Summary: John wraca pijany do domu, a ktoś na niego czeka. Pikantny dodatek after-copper-bitchowy dla spragnionych mocniejszych wrażeń. Lemon/smut.


**WSPÓŁ-**

* * *

Tytuł: Współ-

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: PG-17

Note: Szkoda, że póki tego nie przetłumaczę (a nie wiem, czy mi się chce), Martin nie będzie miał okazji tego znaleźć i pokazywać na swoim uroczym Macu Benedictowi, a Benedict nie będzie o tym opowiadał w MTV.

Warnings: SLASH, dużo. Momenty będą, że ho. Nie chcesz, nie czytaj.

Uwaga: pikantny dodatek after-copper-bitchowy dla spragnionych mocniejszych wrażeń. lemon/smut.

Dedykacja: Dla Destki, by oceniła, czy po polsku też można.

* * *

Współ-

Sherlock podnosi czujnie głowę niczym pies obronny na posterunku, odkładając czytaną nieuważnie książkę na pierś. Skrupulatnie wychwytuje każdy dźwięk.

Najpierw ciche odgłosy. Łomot. Łupnięcie. Głośny syk. Szmer. Urwany śmiech. Szczęk drzwi. Głośne, nieuważne kroki.

Acha.

W głowie detektywa-konsultanta automatycznie odtworzyła się symulacja trajektorii ruchu Johna Hamisha Watsona: zbyt długie gmeranie kluczem w zamku, gwałtowne otwarcie drzwi wejściowych, drzwi uderzają w ścianę, wgniecenie w ścianie zostaje pogłębione, John z opóźnieniem orientuje się, że pani Hudson będzie zła z tego powodu i że mógł ją obudzić, żałośnie wsysa powietrze przez zęby, marszcząc komicznie brwi, maca dłonią wgłębienie, jakby go dawno nie widział, pochyla się, traci równowagę, śmieje się z siebie, zamyka drzwi i z trudem wspina się po schodach.

Dzięki tym informacjom Sherlock jest w stanie starannie oszacować ilość promili alkoholu we krwi swojego współlokatora, który właśnie wraca z urodzin Harry.

Wynik ocenia następnie w skali od podchmielonego do nieprzytomnego: dość mocno pijany, ale jeszcze bardzo wesoły. Co chwilę potyka się i przystaje na schodach, chichocząc z czegoś.

Sherlock wzdycha, zamykając książkę i kładąc ją na podłodze, a następnie podnosi się na kanapie, by zmierzyć się oko w oko z drogim, kochanym Johnem w wersji ultra-towarzyskiej.

Trwa to dość długo, ale jakimś cudem Johnowi udaje się dotrzeć aż na piętro i stanąć w otworzonych drzwiach ich mieszkania. Opiera się o nie ręką i przechyla niechcący w stronę ściany, niezmiernie zaskoczony i ubawiony takim psikusem. Łapie się klamki, jakby mogła zaradzić coś na tę huśtawkę.

Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że drzwi były otworzone specjalnie z jakiegoś powodu, myśli ze wzgardą Sherlock.

A może jednak jakaś podświadoma część dryfującej w oparach szampana jaźni Johna odnotowała całą sytuację i dość celnie ją oceniła, bo z jego ust wydobywa się bełkotliwe spostrzeżenie:

- Szekałeś na mnie!

John wyszczerza się wdzięcznie, chyba uradowany tym faktem. Sherlock uśmiecha się grzecznie w odpowiedzi.

- Ta nieodpowiedzialna kobieta, twoja siostra, mogła doprowadzić się do dość żałosnego stanu – zauważa od niechcenia, wstając z kanapy. Okrywa się szczelniej swoim ekstrawaganckim, czerwonym szlafrokiem, który niedawno sprezentowała mu w podzięce dama, którą wybawił z opresji… jeśli można to ująć takim delikatnym eufemizmem.

John tonie w uśmiechach, kołysząc się wraz z drzwiami i wydaje się, że nie dociera do niego ani jedno słowo, bo koncentruje się na zsuwaniu jedną nogą buta z drugiej nogi. Ta operacja wydaje się niezwykle skomplikowana i wymagająca najwyższej uwagi, bo sznurówki się plączą z jakiegoś powodu, a uparta pięta zupełnie nie chce wyjść z pantofla. Sherlock obserwuje z niesmakiem, jak John zgina się w pół, opierając jedną ręką o chyboczące się drzwi, i gmera przy rozwiązanych kokardkach na jednej nodze. Zastanawia się, kiedy nieszczęśnik się wywróci.

O dziwo, jeden but spada wreszcie z dziarskim łupnięciem o podłogę, John staje stabilniej w jednej skarpetce opartej o parkiet i zabiera się mozolnie za drugą stopę.

- Mówieee ci, ależeśmy sieee uśmiali – zaczyna opowiadać swoim nogom. – Harry wymyszliła karaoke, chyba jo kompletnie powaliło, naszwszyskich, pod koniec… wysieraliśmy sie jak…

I nagle John ryknął, zamierzając zaintonować znany, rozdzierający serce proletariatu hit:

- Bateez esajd tuu juu, dat aj newenju newenju...

Ale Sherlock zaraz już przy nim był, posykując, by był cicho, zasłaniając usta. Czy to miało być: „But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew?" Obojętnie…

- Obudzisz panią Hudson, ty idioto, jest czwarta nad ranem!

- Eeeraz nagle szie tym szejmujesz? – zdziwił się John, próbując stanąć prosto. – Zaswyczaj…

- Cicho bądź, bo dobrze wiesz, że nie znam litości dla tych, którzy myślą wolniej ode mnie! – warknął Sherlock, prowadząc go do kanapy. John dał się posłusznie kierować, opierając czoło o ramię detektywa.

- Szyli dla wszystkich – wyjaśnił uprzejmie, gdy Sherlock obrócił go twarzą do siebie i lekko nacisnął w dół za ramiona, by usiadł.

Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział, widocznie lekko poirytowany.

- A tam było jeszcze soś takiego: „Samtajmz aj wejkap bajdedoo, dat haat ju koot masbi wejtin foojuu" – zaczął trochę ciszej John, ale wciąż bardzo fałszywie. Detektyw marszczy brwi. "Sometimes I wake up by the door, that heart you caught must be waiting for you"? Co za brednie.

- Bardzo adekwatne, zaiste – wycedził Sherlock, siadając koło niego z westchnieniem. – Skąd ci takie sentymenty przychodzą do głowy?

- Ale szekałeś – chichocze uszczęśliwiony John, gramoląc się niezgrabnie na kanapie. Usadawia się przodem do Sherlocka, na klęczkach.

- Cicho bądź – mruczy jego zrezygnowany współlokator.

- Ale masz szliczny szlafroszek, niech szie licho – dokucza John, wwiercając mu palec w ramię, wspierając się ręką o oparcie, przekrzywiając ciężką głowę.

Siedzą tak przez jakiś czas, przekomarzając się od niechcenia. Żadnemu nie chce się specjalnie spać. John próbuje trochę otrzeźwieć, ale mu dobrze, bardzo dobrze, na tym rozkosznym rauszu, jeszcze nie ma ochoty wracać do surowego i roztropnego Johna Hamisha Watsona. Może gadać niezobowiązująco różne rzeczy, których normalnie by nie powiedział, może pierniczyć od rzeczy i zupełnie bezwstydnie gapić się na profil Sherlocka, który też oparł czuprynę o oparcie kanapy. Może obserwować linię jego nosa, rysujące się ciemniejszym cieniem na policzku kości policzkowe, połyskujące wypukłości oka, rzęsy, niesforne loki spadające mu poniżej brwi, pełne usta. Piękny jest, cholernik jeden. W głębi pokoju, pod oknem, pali się jedyna lampka, ta z abażurem, wypełniając pomieszczenie ciepłym, miodowym blaskiem. Wszędzie czają się przyjazne cienie, oswojone, dobre, domowe. John półleży na kanapie, kręcąc na palcu loki Sherlocka prawą ręką. Ten wywraca oczami, ale mu na to pozwala, chyba też mu przyjemnie tak siedzieć, gadać pierdoły i po prostu być obok siebie.

- Naawet seniewyobraszaż, jaki jeztem głooodny – jęczy z upodobaniem John, wcale nie zamierzając nic jeść. Wie, że Sherlock też o tym wie, ale tak fajnie się siedzi i jęczy.

- Nawet nie jesteś w stanie tego ogarnąć swoim małym, beztrosko pijanym móżdżkiem, jak bardzo mi się nudzi – narzeka w odpowiedzi Sherlock, przeciągając się. Bordowa czerwień szlafroka jest ciepła i cudowna. Ręka Johna przechodzi na miękką wełnę, delektuje się przyjemnym w dotyku materiałem.

- Chsiałeś powiesieć, sze nusiło cisie bezemie – tłumaczy niechlujnie. Sherlock nie odpowiada, uśmiechając się tylko tajemniczo pod nosem.

Nagle John prostuje się gwałtownie.

- Gorąco – oświadcza, natychmiast próbując się wyswobodzić z ciepłego, beżowego swetra. Chwyta za brzeg i ciągnie do góry, unosząc ręce, ale zaraz plącze się wewnątrz ubrania niczym Jaś Fasola, który włożył sobie na głowę oporządzonego indyka.

- Daj, pomogę – wzdycha Sherlock, również podciągając się do pozycji siedzącej i podkula nogi, odwracając się do uwięzionego w swetrze przyjaciela. Ciągnie pulower do góry, póki John nie ma wyprostowanych w górze rąk, jakby się poddawał, a sweter bez problemu uwalnia mu głowę. Obaj śmieją się ja głupki.

- Mama tak mie sawsze rospierała, jak byłem mały – mówi John, wyswobodzony ze swetra, który ląduje na fotelu. Ręce opadają mu na boki, a on sam pozbawiony podtrzymania osuwa się niebezpiecznie do przodu. Jego czoło opiera się o czoło Sherlocka. Spoglądają na siebie z rozbawieniem. – A terasz wyglądasz jakbysz miał jedno oko, szyklopie – oświadcza radośnie John.

Sherlock nawet nie komentuje.

- Chyba pora cię zabrać na górę, bo zostaniemy tu do rana, a ty zaraz zaśniesz, już ci się oczy kleją.

- Chyba szartujesz – protestuje słabo John, ale Sherlock już wstaje i obejmuje go, podciągając do góry. – Poraszę sobie – zapewnia, próbując o własnych siłach stanąć na równych nogach.

- Dawno nie słyszałem takich farmazonów. Skretyniałeś do szczętu, nie wiem, z takim stanem rzeczy będziemy mogli razem dalej mieszkać – natrząsa się Sherlock, zarzucając sobie ramię Johna na kark i prowadząc go w stronę schodów. Musi się mocno pochylić, by być na tym samym poziomie, co towarzysz.

Wdrapują się wspólnym wysiłkiem na górę, zataczając od ściany do ściany, plącząc nogi i śmiejąc. Sherlok poddaje się nastrojowi, nawet mu się podoba zabawa w pijanego. Pod palcami jednej ręki, którą obejmuje Johna, czuje jego ciepło i pracujące leniwie mięśnie, do swojego boku ma przyciśnięty rozgrzany inny bok w pomiętej koszuli, dłoń zaciska na opierającej mu się na ramionach szerokiej dłoni. Jest mu zaskakująco dobrze, przyjemnie, z bełkoczącym beztrosko doktorem, o piątej nad ranem, wspinając się mozolnie po schodach, uciszając nawzajem i żartując. Ich twarze są tak blisko siebie, że to aż dziwne.

W pewnym momencie spoglądając na Johna Sherlock nagle stwierdza, że ogarnia go osobliwe uczucie. Jakby… zawstydzenie? Oszołomienie? Śmiejące się oczy Johna są na tej samej wysokości, co jego oczy, w miękkim półmroku słyszy jego głośny oddech. Raptem staje się doskonale świadomy i wyczulony na fizyczność, swoją własną i tą tuż obok, poruszającą się nierówno klatkę piersiową Johna, jego spoconą odrobinę rękę, przełknięcie śliny. Czuje się naraz tak daleko i blisko.

Przypomina mu się, jak leżeli pewnego razu obok siebie na łóżku, jak jego ciało reagowało na Johna śpiącego spokojnie tuż obok.

Ale wtedy było trochę inaczej. Bardziej… instrumentalnie. Obiektywnie. Z dystansu. Teraz… dzieją się jakieś dziwne rzeczy. Poczuł się, jakby on sam miał też trochę w czubie.

Dotarli wreszcie na górę, do pokoju Johna.

Bez uprzedzenia Sherlock czuje się, jakby mu wyrwano ząb, nagle zamiast ciepłego ciała jest zimna pustka. John puścił go i odszedł parę kroków.

- Dzięki, naprawdę, dalej już sam sobie poradzę – mówi spiesznie, już całkiem trzeźwo, zauważa Sherlock. Próbuje sobie rozpiąć guziki, gorączkowo, niezgrabnie, chce pokazać, ze naprawdę nie ma problemu i można go zostawić samemu. Tylko że guziki wcale nie chcą się rozpinać, John szarpie koszulę, wkurzony.

Sherlock podchodzi do niego ostrożnie, pochyla się i spokojnie rozpina guzik za guzikiem. John znów się chyba czuje jak mały chłopiec, bo stoi jak kukiełka ze zwisającymi rękami i opuszczoną głową. Sherlock klęka przy nim, schodząc rękami niżej, do ostatnich guzików, wyjmując mocnymi szarpnięciami koszulę ze spodni. Słyszy, że John szybciej oddycha. Gdy podnosi do góry głowę, dostrzega półotwarte w ciemności usta, łapiące z trudem powietrze. I szeroko otwarte, lekko przerażone oczy.

Sherlock powoli rozpina jeszcze guziki od mankietów i zsuwa koszulę z ramion Johna. Ten cofa się o krok, wpada na komodę, zatrzymuje się raptownie. Sherlock po raz pierwszy może przyjrzeć się Johnowi bez koszul, swetrów i koszulek, ale jest tak ciemno, to przeszkadza. Z drugiej strony po co lampa, lampa wszystko zmieni.

Postanawia obejrzeć palcami. Kładzie dłonie na piersi Johna i zaczyna powolną wędrówkę w górę, sunąc opuszkami palców po wzdłuż mocnego brzucha, spiętych mięśni klatki piersiowej, rozłożystych obojczyków, silnych ramion. Mają tak różną budowę, zauważa, masując dłońmi barki Johna, który drży lekko. Nie patrzą na siebie. Ta chwila jest tak intymna, cicha, osobista. Sherlock czuje się jak odurzony, zanurzony, tropiąc blizny na skórze, bruzdy, niedoskonałości, ślady po kuli, szwach, ranach, wojnie, wielkim złu, które dotknęło jego krzepkiego żołnierza, powaliło go na kolana i kazało zatracić się w melancholii i zgorzknieniu na zbyt długo.

Ale przecież miał pomóc Johnowi się rozebrać, prawda?

Jego dłonie wędrują znów w dół, ostrożnie, powoli, pewnie. Gdy dotykają paska przy spodniach, John wydaje z siebie coś, co jednocześnie brzmi jak okrzyk sprzeciwu i pomruk rozkoszy. Chce się odsuwać, znów uderza plecami w komodę, łapie Sherlocka za nadgarstki.

- Wystarczy – wysapuje. – Nie jestem aż tak pijany – próbuje obrócić to wszystko w żart.

Ja ci dam znów zamiatać cokolwiek pod dywan, myśli Sherlock leniwie, mrużąc oczy. W głowie ma już jasny plan.

- Rozmawialiśmy o tym – mówi Sherlock, jakby to sprawiało, że wszystko jest oczywiste. Nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać, nie ma co protestować, zasłaniać się jakimiś niezrozumiałymi zastrzeżeniami, obawami. Rozmawiali o tym. John się przyznał. Nie uciekł. Przyznał się.

Dlatego Sherlock podnosi się, nie wyrywając nadgarstków z uścisku Johna i całuje go w usta.

Doktor, żołnierz, wojownik, przyjaciel, współtowarzysz, współlokator, współ-wszystko. Jest współ, czy tego chce, czy nie.

Jest jego współ, kołacze się w głowie Sherlocka, który zatraca się na moment, zupełnie zapominając o niewygodnej pozycji czy sytuacji, która może się wydawać normalnym śmiertelnikom niezręczna. Istnieją tylko usta Johna, delikatne, miękkie, chętne, głodne. Są współ, są częścią jego i częścią Johna, są razem, oddalając się na oddech i znów wracają po więcej, wilgotne, łapczywe.

Zupełnie nie zauważa, jak jego uwolnione dłonie unoszą się i obejmują ciasno Johna, przyciskają go do siebie; John wpija się w jego szlafrok, nabierając pełne pięści miękkiej tkaniny, ciągnie w swoją stronę.

Sherlock śmieje się krótko, chrapliwie, prosto w usta Johna. Rozerwą się na strzępy, tyle na to czekali.

Szybciej.

John odsuwa od siebie Sherlocka, tym razem tylko po to, by zedrzeć z niego ten fatalny czerwony szlafrok, co wydaje się być komendą.

Sherlock z kolei dobiera się znów do paska u spodni, opierając swoją głowę o głowę Johna. Dyszą otarcie, niecierpliwi, zachłanni, spragnieni. Szybciej.

Pasek opada na podłogę obok czerwonej plamy szlafroka. John chciwie wyciąga ręce po Sherlocka, wreszcie mogąc go dotykać, mogąc czuć pod palcami jego gładką, jasną skórę, arystokratyczne, ostre obojczyki, wąski pas, pośladki; wgryzać się w szyję, linię szczęki, ucho.

Nikt nigdy tak Sherlocka nie dotykał.

Przez chwilę czuje się kompletnie oszołomiony, skołowany i niepewny, tak bardzo niepewny jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. W sumie nie myślał o tym, co dalej. Chciał tylko do tego doprowadzić. Sprowokować tą chwilę. Ale teraz nagle widział, że to dopiero początek. Że raz uwolniony ze sztywnego gorsetu Angol przypomina huragan, który zagarnia wszystko do siebie.

Chyba powinien się mu poddać, myśli, znów odnajdując usta Johna i nagle wszystko przestaje się liczyć; niepotrzebne są myśli, pojęcia, ciągi logiczne, następstwa, przyczyny i cele.

Jest John. Jest współ. Oni obaj są współ i to jest tylko ważne.

I te cudowne wargi, tak aksamitne, ochocze, wilgotne.

John popycha go na łóżko, przewraca na wznak i wpina się na niego, całując, przygryzając, znacząc ścieżki językiem. Sherlock wije się pod nim, to dziwne, nieznane, ale tak bardzo przyjemne, ekscytujące; czuje w dole brzucha natarczywe pulsowanie, ciepło, ucisk, nakaz. Żądzę, uświadamia sobie, a słowo to pojawia się przed jego oczami, zapala się i spala, zostawiając zgliszcza ciemności pod oczami.

- John… ja nigdy… - udaje mu wydobyć z gardła półprzytomny jęk.

Nagle majaczy mu przed oczami twarz Johna.

- Mój Boże, co my robimy.

Sherlock wyciąga szyję i ściąga go na dół długim, rozlazłym pocałunkiem. John siedzi na nim okrakiem, ściskając mocno nogami, jakby się bał, że jego prywatny geniusz zaraz gdzieś ucieknie. Jest podniecony, Sherlock czuje jego erekcję, która wbija mu się w brzuch.

Podnieca go to, podnieca jak cholera.

Jeśli to tak wygląda seks, właśnie tak, jak teraz, to jest to najcudowniejsza rzecz na świecie. Dlaczego nie próbowali tego wcześniej?

Johnowi wyrywa się nieelegancki jęk.

- Ja… muszę… - bełkocze. – Nie… wiem…

Sherlock podnosi się i wreszcie rozpina spodnie Johna, które chyba mu przeszkadzają. Zsuwa je razem z bokserkami, uwalniając radośnie podrygującego penisa.

- Ja wiem. Czytałem o tym – chwali się Sherlock z dumą.

- Coo? – John wygląda na zszokowanego.

- W szafce masz krem, dawaj go tu.

- Sherlock? Boże, on już zrobił research – wyciąga jednak posłusznie pudełeczko i otwiera je. – Czy my tego chcemy? – pyta jeszcze niepewnie.

Detektyw patrzy na niego dziwnie i chwyta za dłonie, kładąc mniej więcej w okolicach kości miednicy. Dłonie Johna zaciskają się na gumce bokserek i razem zdejmują ostatnią sztukę bielizny. Teraz obaj są nadzy, nadzy i szczerzy, zdyszani, spragnieni, drążący.

- Chcemy – mówi krótko Sherlock, przyciągając do siebie Johna, obejmując go nogami, przyciskając mocno, mocno, ocierając o siebie dwie erekcje, chcąc krzyczeć, bo zaraz oszaleje; nigdy wcześniej nie miał takiego mętliku, bałaganu, chaosu w głowie. – Szybko! – wysapuje, wpijając usta w sutek Johna. – Ty we mnie, szybko!

John jęczy głośno. Szuka palcami wejścia.

Wszystko potem dzieje się szybko, niezgrabnie, zachłannie. Dotyk, krem, palec, tam, och, dwa palce, tam, tam, i tu, widzisz, daj rękę, tak dobrze, ooch, dotykaj, naciskaj, ocieraj, ooch, i tam, trzeci palec, uch, chyba już, nieważne, nieważne, chcę, dalej, dalej, możesz, tak, możesz, i teraz, razem, już, coraz prędzej, coraz mocniej, coraz głębiej, raz, raz, tak, tutaj, szybciej, błagam, John, dalej, jestem tobą, jesteśmy razem, tak razem, tu, jesteśmy, jesteśmy współ, jesteśmy wszystkim, szybciej, John, szybciej, mocniej, tak. Tak. Taak. Taaak!

Chyba krzyczą.

Chyba się osuwają.

Chyba wybuchają.

Świat znika zupełnie, unoszą się gdzieś, coś, jakoś, kiedyś, chyba, chyba są, rozlewają się przyjemnością, wnikają w siebie nawzajem, przenikają, tak blisko, wreszcie, tu, gdzieś, unosząc się, w pustce, próżni, nic, nic, tak. Och. Och.

Oochoddech, wdech, wydech, dobry ciężar na klatce piersiowej, też oddycha, ciężko, razem, blisko.

Leżą sklejeni, pełni, soczyści, pulsujący, leniwi, ospali. Tak dobrze. Dobrze tak. Tu.

Jesteś mój, teraz, musisz.

Zawijają się w kołdrę, nie mają siły, ochoty, odrywać się od siebie, nie, chcę tak blisko, skóra przy skórze, dotyk i ciepło. Dobrze.

Dobrze.

Odgarnia mu włosy z czoła, mokrego od potu przecież, przylepiły się, podkręciły jeszcze bardziej, wilgotne. Dotyk gorących palców Johna na skroni, łuku brwiowym, policzku, ustach.

- Czekałeś na mnie – mówi.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Patrzy spod półprzymkniętych powiek na swojego współ… współ-wszystko. Wszystko i nic więcej.

- Czekałeś – powtarza, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Sherlock znów ma ochotę go pocałować.

~o~o~o~

KONIEC

* * *

Piosenka: Adele – I set fire to the rain. Wydała się odpowiednia jako materiał na dzikie, pijane karaoke. Tylko to sobie wyobraźcie.


End file.
